


I love the way you do

by baekchenarchive



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Teen Romance, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekchenarchive/pseuds/baekchenarchive
Summary: Jongdae is a fan of Baekhyun's twitter account and Baekhyun becomes fan of Jongdae's existence.





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter which is literally filled with nonsense but if you give it a goo, I will be very grateful aaa !!!

"Baekhyun, all you do is tweet random rubbish and your grammer is full of garbage, so how come you have 30k followers? " said Kyungsoo with a very serious tone. Kyungsoo can't stand Baekhyun at all... not when he is always talking and talking and Kyungsoo wholeheartedly blames Baekhyun for his disastrous grades in physics.  
"I mean I'm sorry that you can't be as great as me (sorry, my foot) but I mean you are still great if you've got a friend like me. Don't you agree? "

 

 

* * *

 

chennychen sent you a message  
_heyy I'm !!! I love you !!! the newest thread you made about "2min being gay" is basically my life right nowww. I've seen other threads about them but your one is honestly the best!_

Baekhyun doesn't wanna admit but he slightly smiled at the sight of that. Something was very cute about this person. It was no news that one of his followers is in love with his threads but ... something felt _a bit_ different. So Baekhyun didn't bother thinking twice and started typing ... 

 

2minforever: _aaa its not that great but thank you! I am happy that you liked it :3_

 

  
chennychen: _omg you seriously replied to me! ahaha sorry but I just got too excited !_  
chennychen: _and wys! its amazing!_

  
Baekhyun couldnt help but giggle. Everything about this person just seemed adorable and he doesnt even know him. This got him in the stalking mood and there he goes looking at the other's profile ( and hoping for the best and find a selfie or something). Much to his displeasure he did not find any selca but seeing "chennychen" having most of baekhyun's tweets retweeted made him happier than it should have. 

  
2minforever: _i know I am just too awesome and you sound really cute XD._

  
... Baekhyun just didnt know what he did! He just wanted to appear cool but there he goes rumbling nonsense and the worst is that he can't even go back or somehow delete the messages.  
The moment his notification pops up, Baekhyun panicks a little. What if he overdid and _chennychen_ is now going to think he is a weird, old creepy guy tryna hit on him! No way did Baekhyun wanted to lose his accomplishment as a cool senpai from such a cute follower.

  
chennychen: _what!!! did you just call me cute!!! I mean... wahh this means a lot! and I mean you obviously know already but you have the cutest cheeks ever and your fingers are so prettyy!_

  
Baekhyun's heart skips upon reading that. He doesnt even know why he is getting so worked up over trivious matters but ... his cheeks redens to the compliments. Feeling weird sensation on his chest he decided to crawl in his bed and ... he just cant stop smiling... like he doesnt know what he is feeling but... he is just so happy!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_Dibidibidis_

_Dibidibidis_

_Dibidibidis_

There it goes again, Kyungsoo sighs. Now he must admit waking up to this alarm ringtone everyday is not a good start to the morning. But then again, he has no control over Baekhyun's weirdness or Baekhyun in general. Sometimes he wishes he did tho... like exactly at this moment. Kyungsoo really questions Baekhyun's choice but he honestly would want to spare his energy rather than having a conversation with Baekhyun which would involve Baekhyun listing him all the reasons and Kyungsoo knows already that they would make no sense to the younger. 

 

By the time Baekhyun wakes up, the house is lonely as Kyungsoo has already left and Baekhyun assumes his roommate is in a library now. Baekhyun isn't the type of person to intrude in people's lives but he can't just ignore that Kyungsoo has been going to library more than he should these days... 

 

After washing his face and a simple breakfast, Baekhyun decides its time to take his phone and go on twitter (duh) and _update his threads_. Okay that was a lame excuse. Baekhyun thinks. Honestly the latter just wanted to talk to  _chennychen_ but sounding desperate was not his motto. Thousand of ideas circulated around his head but none of them seem nowhere near right. So there he goes, taking a morning selfie and sending to  _chenncychen_ with a small text saying  _good morning_

_chennychen: YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL ! WHAT! SUCH A GOOD WAY TO START MY MORNING_

 

haha Baekhyun couldnt stop laughing. He did expect to be called beautiful but the other really went overboard and honestly he was the one having a good start to the morning. And there it goes again, the weird sensation on his chest. Baekhyun simply shrugged that feeling and proceed to type.

 

_2minforever: oh please , dont exaggerate <3_

 

And okay but what? Baekhyun did not expect to be received by a selfie of _chennychen_ neither did he expect to be mind blown by the other's features. The other had such beautiful lips and they looked even better because the way his lips curled to form a smile had Baekhyun nearly drooling over.  _ ~~they look so soft~~_

The way the other's eye wrinkled and the cheekbones! Baekhyun couldn't help but stare at the picture for who knows how long. Everything about  _chennychen_ screamed delicacy and Baekhyun is honestly getting out of control. 

 

_chenncychen: sorry I look like a potato but you can't take back that you called me cute yesterday xD_

_chenncychen: I'm Jongdae btw :)_

 

Baekhyun nearly laughed. What in world does Jongdae thinks he looks like a potato? Baekhyun's taste wasn't that bad to be blown by a potato face...

_Jongdae_

_Jongdae_

_Jongdae_

Baekhyun really liked the sound of that. So simple and delicate. He wanted to call that name out loud one day... Probably when they first meet in real life but... Baekhyun didn't want to think ahead of himself. They are just two guys that seem to click well and think each other is cute... Nothing more... Nothing less... 

 

_2minforever: I actually do want to take back calling you cute_

_chennychen: ..._

_2minforever: you are not only cute but... SO BEAUTIFUL! SO ADORABLE! I am really sorry for calling you only cute._

_chennychen: noo you can't be serious_

_2minforever: what if I say I am?_

_chennychen: then I have no option but to believe you_

_chennychen: thank you so much <3_

 

 

 

* * *

Days has passed and Baekhyun and Jongdae ultimately become really close friends. From time to time flirting to give serious advice to each other, they really felt like buddies. And Baekhyun really wanted to meet Jongdae. It was all fun chatting with him but he felt like meeting in real life would be even more enjoyable. 

Baekhyun had few sleepless night as his head was only filled with ideas on how to ask Jongdae. But everytime nothing useful came, Baekhyun just gave up and slept. 

...

It's 5 am and Baekhyun finds himself waking up unable to sleep anymore. So he thought it was a good idea to visit twitter and see people cry over their biases because Baekhyun can relate... like a lot. 

And then there it clocks, the realisation comes and Baekhyun cant stop but slap himself for how foolish he is. The answer was literally beside him and he was so dumb that he didn't think about it earlier. 

 

SHINEE WORLD

 

SHINee were scheduled to have a world tour and their first stop is in Seoul and Baekhyun had already pre-ordered the ticket. Actually two. He thought it would be a good idea to go with someone else so he was planning to do a giveaway and let one of his followers come and he could afford it as well so why not. 

 

... 

 

But now he has even a better idea! 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. is it a yes or a yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy!

Baekhyun wasn't gonna let go of this opportunity this easily . It was such a smooth and not revealing plan. He could ask Jongdae out without it really being an official date. They can figure what it is during D-day anyway...

 

> baekhyun takes a deep breathe >

 

No need to panic then, he reassures himself.

 

Its literally 5 am and Baekhyun takes the phone to call Jongdae.

 

_dude, it's 5 am..._

_yes i know, i'm sorry but I gotta do now_

_okay... so whats the deal?_

_um..._

_shoot up bro, you got this_

_LETS GO TO THE SHINEE CONCERT TOGETHER_

_damn i was gonna go too but the tickets are sold out-_

_I got an extra one so we can go together !_

Jongdae quickly gets up from bed excitedly although still a little sleepy

 

_thats awesome dude! you saved my life ! i will give you my life if you want literally._

_  
_

I don't want your life but your heart- baekhyun mumbled to himself... oh shit what did I say , he thought to himself tying to brush of the thought.

  


_what did you say? speak louder._  


_ahh I just said it would be hella funn..._  


_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

Baekhyun doesn't know why his heart is racing way faster than when he an straight for 30 minutes but he is too tired to question himself now.

It's already morning, for god sake byun baekhyun !

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I havent updated in ages :( this is still a shitty chapter so congrats if you made it through.


	4. the must awaited D-Day

 

"Byun baekhyun ,can you please stop throwing things around like a wild puppy and set on something real quick?"

"ah no Soo, you don't understand but I'm sufferingggg"

"come on, don't kid me nowww ~ just choose your favourite yellow striped shirt and end this goddamn showw"

" yeah but I need to look good today,,, with a sprinkle of formalism added with enthusiasm mixed with humour and finished with a lil bit of handsomeness. "

"you know what, I'm not even gonna try to understand what all that was about but the yellow shirt will manage well okayy, trust me!"

"thats the thing Soo, I dont trust you... not when you are always wearing that goddamn ugly ass black T shirt ~ such a boring life you live, my friend."

 

you would thing Kyungsoo is ready to take Baekhyun near a cliff and push him over by now and bingo! you are right! but kyungsoo thinks there is nothing wrong by living a routine formed life ~ not when your life doesnt end up like a mess like his fellow friend's is... kyungsoo is well happy with this lifestyle.

 

"okay mr. Fashionista, but tell me why you are making such a mess... like you said it wasn't a date but you exactly acting like you did during your first date with yixing." 

"sshh thats not the main point okayy"

 

ring ding dong ring ding dong ring ring ring ring 

 

"oh shit jongdae is calling me aaaaa and I havent chose a outfit yet oh nooo"  
"serves you right " kyungsoo says like a whisper while making a face towards baekhyun before exiting the room.

"I hate you kyungsooo"

 

Baekhyun quickly sits down in order to calm himself down but his heart beat just keeps increasing more and more

> oh well you are fucked byun baekhyun > he thinks to himself. 

 

 without delaying much time he answers the call and says a loud ass HI 

_yahhhh are you tryna make my ears go deaf_

_yahhhh shut up you are the one tryna make me go deaf with your loud ass whining_

_my whining is an art okay dont you ever disrespect_

_oh really now ,,, narcissism at its prime level_

_aha look who is talking abt narcissism... who is the one that goes "I'm so pretty wow you are so lucky to have a friend like me" every 10 minutes_

_I mean that's a fact you seem to forget quite often so I just have to do the favour of reminding youuu_

_byun baekhyun and his never ending excuses_

_kim jongdae and his never ending tolerance_

 

They both laugh in unison for a long time before Jongdae ... says something...

 

_I LOVE YOU BAEKHYUN AH_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know how to undo the note thing below like when I go to edit the chapter they dont show me any notes but when I post it I see there is a note aaaa if anyone can help me I would be gratefull

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the second chapter ^ ^ I feel like this is a lot better than the first one hehe!  
> and comment down below what idea do you think Baekhyun was talking about!!!


End file.
